


Enemies Within

by RobbyA



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Monika - Freeform, ddlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: Sort of a combination of the canon game and the webcomic Doki Doki Literature Girls by Yui due to featuring characters created in the webcomic. Everything starts off rather mundane, but something amiss is happening with Sayori. She seems...different. And Monika receives a file from some alternate version of herself stating that there is someone out there destroying realities.





	1. Chapter 1

“Quick, every one, into the club room!” Monika yelled.

The girls’ rapid footsteps echoed down the halls. The entire school was tainted in a deep shade of red. The walls pulsated and contorted into different geometric shapes. Whatever was chasing after the girls were jetting fast, bouncing off the vibrant walls with ease. The school itself became a barren wasteland devoid of students and teachers. Outside of the building, all of the windows had been shattered. 

“It’s gaining on us!” Natsuki remarked.

“I wish Anthy was here,” Yuri sighs, “if she didn’t decide to face off against that beast, she would’ve deleted them a long time ago.” 

Ako darted on the twisting floors, managing to avoid some obstructions. “We’re almost to the literature club!” 

The black and white girl was correct. The entrance to the door of the literature club was within their grasp. The floors may be writhing and shifting, but if they kept their footing, they should make it. Natsuki turned to look at her lover and smiled. “We’re almost there, dear.” 

Yuri’s mouth formed an O as if she were about to comment. Before she could, her left foot hit a bump in the floor and to her lover’s horror and bewilderment, she crashed onto the floor with an ungraceful thud. Yuri moaned in pain. “It’s my knee...I bruised it.” The walls merged into the ground and lifted the purple-haired girl in the air, propelling her backward. 

“YURI!” Natsuki screamed in disbelief. 

Yuri was sprawled on her back recoiling in pain. “Natsuki, you have to escape without me.” 

Tears sweltered in Natsuki’s eyes. “No! Not after everything we’ve been through, you can’t give up now!” 

Yuri started to cry as well. “I’m badly hurt...I’ll just slow you guys down. It’s okay.” 

Natsuki shook her head violently in refusal. “My life was nothing but misery before I met you at the literature club. My father...everyone ostracizing me and seeing me weird for my obsession with manga and...other things...Yuri, you lighten up my world! I don’t want to lose you now! Please stand up!” 

Yuri tried to get up, but the tremors in the ground forced her back down. The creature was now advancing towards them faster than before. “Forget me, Natsuki! If you won’t do it for me, do it for us!” 

Natsuki looked at her other club members then back at Yuri. She did this a few times that felt like an eternity. Her thoughts were being drowned out by the quaking noise and Yuri’s vocal insistence. Natsuki grabbed the sides of her temples in anguish. “Why do I have to choose like this!?” 

With that, she ran towards Yuri. Ako stopped momentarily to see what was happening. “Wait, Natsuki!” 

She wanted to say more. She had to say more. She didn’t want to lose anyone else today. But Monika grabbed her only arm for she had lost her metallic arm in the fighting. “We don’t have much time,” Monika said solemnly, “it pains me, but Natsuki made her decision.” 

“B-but...” Ako stammered. Monika dashed to the door and bent down to bite the handle of the door. Her teeth grasped the handle tightly giving Monika a slight toothache from them grinding on the handle to open it counterclockwise. She couldn’t help but pray to whatever forces out there in the universe to give her this small bit of strength to do this one simple task. With the door opened, Monika tossed Ako into the room and slammed the door. 

Natsuki somehow made it to Yuri and placed herself on top of her girlfriend. Yuri was still hurting slightly, but feeling the warmth of Natsuki’s body did remedy some of it. Tears were streaming down her face. “That was quite an immature thing to do, Natsuki.” 

Natsuki cried as well. Her tears fell on Yuri’s chest soaking it. “Hey, you know me, Yuri, I am a child after all. 

The two shared a deep, passionate kiss with each other breaking it a few moments to breathe. Natsuki’s lips still tasted like cupcakes. Yuri’s were a sweet lavender scent. Their chaser towered over the couple and chuckled. “That would be sweet, but I already sacrificed my ties a long time ago.” 

Natsuki looked up to see the attacker. They remained in a stable motion despite the walls and floors collapsing in on themselves. In fact, Natsuki could’ve sworn that whoever it was, they were levitating in the air. The attacker was radiating a red energy and was gathering into a violent ball of dark power. Natsuki grit her teeth. 

“You’ll never get away with this!” 

“That’s what they all say.” 

Ako paced back and forth when she stopped in her tracks to hear several blasts and sizzling. Ako whimpered to herself knowing what happened but she could not even dare to imagine the immense pain Yuri and Natsuki were put in. She looked over at Monika. Monika was putting on a straight face, or at least a visual of it. She heard everything as well, but she had to be strong in their memory. Now they had to barricade the door to keep the attacker at bay. 

Ako was grabbing whatever wasn’t glued down to the ground and blockading the door with it. Desks, chairs, boxes. Whatever was readily available, Ako made use of it. “That won’t hold them for long, Monika, so hurry!” 

Monika had her laptop in hand and activated it. “I’m hurrying, I’m hurrying!” 

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Red energy illuminated through the cracks of the door. Ako responded by throwing in her body weight to slow down the attacker’s thrashing. She shoved her hands firmly on the door and pressed her feet on the ground. “Grrr....can’t hold on much longer!!” 

“It’s finishing loading, Ako, just hold on a little longer,” Monika said reassuringly.

Ako’s sweat moistened her hands, making them slippery. Her arms were chafing and on the verge of failure. “I have to do this for all the girls.” 

The banging on the door became louder and more forceful. The desks and chairs were giving way. The red energy shined brightly, overtaking the room. Monika became unnerved by it, but she pressed on. “Just one more and...there! Ako, I got into the command panel!” 

Her tone of triumph fell flat from the lack of a response. “Ako?” Monika said “Ako?” 

She turned to look at the door and nearly panicked. Ako was gone; evaporated. The door was now hanging on its single hinge alongside the charred chairs and desks. But worse of all, she was now alone in the club room with Ako’s killer. 

“I-it’s you,” Monika remarked. She shielded her laptop despite being petrified. 

“After I have destroyed all of the other alternate realities, you of all people should’ve known that I would come for this reality next.” 

Monika narrowed her eyes in disgust. “There is one universe that I know you haven’t destroyed.” 

The attacker laughed. “Dimension C-2293? The one where you live a happy little life as if none of your sins ever happened?” 

Monika bowed her head in shame. “That dimension’s Monika has a copy of the laptop I use. I already sent it to her. You’ll never win because of teamwork.”

She looked at the clock on the wall but reading it was difficult due to the walls twisting and turning and fading away. “99% of the game is deleted.” 

The attacker smiled. “Everything you have ever done dies with you. I don’t care if you sent a version of yourself the message because you no longer exist.” 

In a flash, the attacker was gone leaving Monika with the world crumbling around her. She collapsed on the ground writhing in agony. Looking down at her hands, she could see that the flesh on them was being eroded away. Before long, she would be completely deleted. More open wounds erupted throughout her body and unravel from the data being eradicated. With her gaze faltering, Monika felt her only solace would be that she’d be with her dimension’s Sayori. 

“I just hope she gets the message ASAP.”


	2. The Arrival

Monika and Sayori sat in their shared home one day watching television. For whatever reason, Monika had a worried look on her face. Sayori noticed her few passing glances and was slowly becoming alarmed as well. "Dear, what's wrong? You're acting weird."

Monika blinked suddenly and then a few times. "Oh, sorry; I just received some…interesting e-mail."

Sayori's eyes widened. "Really? From whom?"

Monika shrugged her shoulders. "The coordinates were all over the chart." She stretched out her arms to further emphasize her point. "I feel it has something to do with the game's code again. Maybe I'll ask Anthy on it later."

Sayori snapped her fingers suddenly. "Oh, shoot; I almost forgot. I think our Ako has a crush!"

Monika tensed up for a bit. Even if it's been about two years, Monika still felt slightly incensed to the notion that Ako would try to go after her Sayori again. Even though they had both buried the hatchet back during the beach episode arc. Sayori took notice if this and tapped her on the shoulder. "No, not me this time."

Monika's limbs loosened in relief. "Sorry. I still need to work on that. Anyway, who is it?"

"Anthy." Sayori replied.

A moment of silence filled the room. It was so quiet, that a pin could drop any minute and not invoke much of a reaction from the two girls. Monika opened her mouth a few times still unsure on what to say. Anthy? That girl who literally tried to kill all of them and was the one who bit her arm off? Really? Monika picked up her glass to take a few sips from it, but it noticeably wobbled in her hand.

"Anthy? Why?" Monika asked.

"It all started when Anthy started to appear more to check on how the game was running. As you know, Anthy kind of made some alterations to the game by making herself a home here. Well, she started hanging out with Ako at the library where she'd watch her draw two flowers and a cat. Anthy started bringing her different objects to draw. One thing led to another…and then they both kissed."

Monika spit her drink out, startling Sayori. "Monika, what the hell?"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just…coming off as a surprise to hear all that."

Sayori nodded her head. "That explained why they kind of…freaked out when they were close to each other at the club room a day before."

Monika was still unsure of what to think. Sure, she is content with the fact that Ako found herself someone to potentially love. But Anthy…to be frank, was a little creepy. What with her permanent smile and shark teeth, could you really blame her? Anthy couldn't much help that because she mentioned constantly that it was her default expression. Even when she wasn't doing anything…deadly, she was still intimidating. But at the same time, she shouldn't dissuade Ako from pursuing her heart, even if it ends in heartbreak.

"I take it that she texted you about it?"

Sayori nodded her head again. "Yeah; she did. She said that she wasn't sure about what to do."

"Are you suggesting we arrange for the two to confess to each other?" Monika asked.

"Of course; she's going to come by later to confide in me. You could maybe confront Anthy and give her advice."

Monika raised her finger to say something additionally. Sayori laughed at this. "She won't bite; I promise."

A large distance across from where they lived, a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes was walking. She attended the same school as the four girls and walked home from school every day at a certain time. It was not long since school had let out for the day. She walked down a small path soaking in her surroundings. She was thinking of what to have for dinner at home when a surge of power generated through the air. She looked up in alarm.

Above her, a rip formed in the sky and gave way to a large, gaping hole. The girl stood glued to the ground with shock and awe. Fragments of the sky fell onto the ground revealing heavy static behind it. "What in the?" she asked herself.

From that rip came a rosy-colored flame ball. It launched itself in a downward spiral bombarding towards the girl. Seeing this suddenly brought the girl back to her senses and she ran right to dodge it. The flame ball smashed into the ground, leveling it. Smoke filled the site of the impact. Out of curiosity, the girl pondered what had fallen to Earth and stood by to observe. The smoke eventually settled enough for the girl to realize that it formed a considerably large crater.

"What?"

She ran towards the crater her curiosity being overbearing as it was. Panting from running, she investigated the crater to a surprise. In the hole, there was a girl, roughly around her age. More bizarrely, she was bereft of clothing and laying on her belly with her bare cheeks at full display. The blonde-haired girl blushed at this slightly most likely from embarrassment at seeing the girl in such a position. But she was horrified all the same assuming the girl for dead.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" she said. She scrambled through her belongings to find her cell phone so she could contact the medics of the dilemma. After dialing up the number, she momentarily looked away to listen to the ringtone. She looked back to catch another glimpse of the girl for a description but saw that she was gone.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" the receptor asked.

The blonde girl held the phone shakily in her hand before dropping it seemingly not hearing the person on the other end. In front of her, the naked girl levitated before her. She couldn't speak. Nothing about what she was seeing made any sense. Before she could say anything, the naked girl grabbed her by her throat and glared at her. Upon looking closer at the girl before her, she saw that she shared the same color of her eyes. As she was desperately trying to comprehend what was going on, the nude girl's eyes turned crimson.

A few minutes later, the once nude girl had clothes. After finishing up on her necktie, she walked up the path. "I'll be coming for you soon. Don't get too cozy."

Ako arrived at Monika and Sayori's house roughly at six. She approached the door fretfully and almost found herself walking away several times unsure of whether she should go through with it or not. She extended her right hand to knock on the door, but her knocks were barely an octave. She waited around, but she did not hear the girls. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Ako turned to walk away, but the door slowly opened to a creek. "Ako?"

"Oh, uh, hey…Sayori," Ako said.

Monika had prepared some tea for the occasion and offered some to Ako. Ako thanked her for it and took a long, noisy sip from it. Afterward, the room went silent again. Monika and Sayori stood by waiting for someone to start the conversation. Eyes darted throughout the room to see a single instance of lips parting to form a vowel sound. When nothing came about, Sayori cleared her throat. "So, Ako, how…"

"I kissed her, Sayori," Ako finally responded.

"Oh," Sayori said plainly,

"I don't know what happened. We were both sitting down at a table. Anthy had gone to one of those online game websites and brought me back a teddy bear for me to draw." Ako stopped herself so she could drink more of the tea before starting again. "Before I knew it, Anthy was sitting close to me; so close, I could feel her body rub up to mine. That same sensation I felt for you came back. Stronger even. My gut was making…butterflies is the term, I think? My heart was beating fast in my chest…I was scared that it would burst out of my chest if I wasn't too careful. But I felt Anthy's heart also skipping a beat."

Sayori and Monika listened carefully not saying anything. Anthy's cheeks began to turn green and she was becoming queasy. "Sayori, she's having an attack, what are we going to do?"

Sayori slipped out a paper bag, walked across the room, and placed it in Ako's hands. After breathing sporadically into the bag, her breathing eased. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Sayori said, "can you speak now?"

"I was drawing the teddy bear like I mentioned…but when Anthy got even closer to me, my hand nudged up with hers, and…our eyes met each other. As if unprecedented, we suddenly kissed."

"And after that, Anthy opened up a portal to run away?" Sayori asked.

Ako bowed her head. "Should I have kissed her?"

Monika spoke up next. "Did she like the kiss?"

"Monika!" Sayori shouted in surprise. "That's too much to ask."

Ako shrugged. "I couldn't tell. She didn't turn her head in disgust over it, but she also didn't express that she enjoyed it."

"Well, maybe we can help you come to terms with it," Monika said.

"How?" Ako asked.

"Getting you both to state your feelings to each other."

Ako raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, a poem worked for both Natsuki and Yuri," Monika explained, "maybe that could help."

Ako raised her palm. "I gotta stop you right there, friend."

"Why?"

"Writing poems are not my thing." Ako stated. "It sounds kind of dumb."

Monika's right eye twitched. She felt her inner rage reaching her boiling point. "What the f-!"

Sayori covered her lover's mouth. "Maybe a drawing you can both do?"

Ako scratched her chin in deep thought. "That could work."

Ako stood up from her seat. "But the only issue remaining is that she caused us so much pain and almost killed us and nearly deleted the game. How can I just forget that?"

Sayori smiled. "To be fair, you can never really forget something like that. It makes you more unsure that you could trust someone like that again because you run a risk of going through that pain again. But when the person is putting in the effort of being better, you have to have some faith in them."

Ako nodded in agreement. "Is that like when you forgave Monika for the things she did in your game?"

"Yes. I mean Monika tried to have my neck snapped when I had a noose around my neck, but it's all good now, right, Monika?"

Monika laughed nervously at Sayori's comment. "Yeah…I did, didn't I?"

Ako also joined in on the laughter. Sayori and Ako were laughing wildly as if it were some type of joke. But Monika remained quiet, clearly not wanting to be reminded of what happened in the past.


	3. Akonthy

"This…doesn't make any sense," Anthy said to herself. She went behind the background of the game's world to view the coding. There was some recent addition to the game, but for some reason, the addition was invisible to her. As an antivirus program, Anthy would be aware of it. If data were being burned in exhaust, Anthy would be sure to quash that. And yet, here she was trying to find out what happened. She was so absorbed in her work; she almost did not hear her doorbell ring.

"What? Huh?"

"Anthy, it's me," a voice responded.

Anthy sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you, Monika; come on in."

Monika opened the front door and entered the house. Her eyes widened in surprise. Anthy's house…was not that great to look at. The wallpaper was in stitched patches of light green stripes. Like a Christmas tree. All the furniture were merely photos she had made copies on by visiting various websites on the internet like Clip Art and Photoshop. Most striking, however, was that when the wallpaper began to decay and peel, it revealed the static background of the game's setting.

"Oh, hey," Anthy said in a half-laugh, "this is my humble abode." She stretched her arms out to further emphasize it. Monika soaked it in for a few moments but forced a smile.

"Oh, it's nice," she said.

Anthy lowered her head to indicate that she sensed that she was lying. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It isn't the best thing ever, but at least it's cozy." Anthy laughed in embarrassment.

"Well, what were you doing exactly?" Monika asked.

"Oh, the game apparently had some addition to it, but for whatever reason, I can't find it."

Monika scratched her chin. "That is odd; I received some coordinates on my laptop; it felt like it came from somewhere outside of the game."

Anthy sat on a green chair she copied and pasted from Clip Art. "What brings you to my home anyway?" Anthy squinted her eyes in suspicion. "You didn't add something to the game, right, Monika?"

Monika denied it by shaking her head. "No. It's actually about Sayori."

Anthy looked up. "She isn't still distraught over finding out the truth about the Player?"

Monika frowned. "It wasn't your fault, Anthy, you know that."

Anthy nodded. "Yeah, but when the game glitched out that one time and you all were thrown out of your game and met the Player, I felt it was my fault for it."

Monika pat Anthy's shoulder. "Even though the Player outright admitted to us that he viewed us as nothing more than pixels, the love that we had for each other was real. It was the only thing that mattered."

"True; well, what was on Sayori's mind?" Anthy asked. She ripped a small hole in thin air and pulled out a mug. In the mug was some coffee. She then opened her mouth and pitched the mug into it. Monika shivered a bit. Anthy always had the oddest way of eating food. If she even needed to eat at all.

"She spoke with Ako today about what happened between you and Ako."

Anthy suddenly spit the hot coffee out of her mouth. "What!?"

Monika waved her hands. "It's fine, it's fine."

Anthy's face reddened spontaneously. She bowed her head again and shielded it with her gloved hands. She let out a slight whimper almost as though she were a little puppy. "Oh, why did you have to bring it up? It was so…humiliating!"

Monika blinked a few times whilst thinking of what to do next. "Did Ako think it was?"

Anthy looked back up again. "I got out of dodge before I even asked her about it."

Monika nodded understandably. "Ah. I understand. You know, Sayori and I didn't immediately hook up, you know."

Anthy listened tentatively. "Yeah, I can see that. But what can I do about my dilemma?"

"Oh, when Ako came over to speak about what happened, she also had the same feelings about the kiss as well."

Anthy's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Monika smiled. "Yes; she almost through up from it."

Anthy squinted her eyes to indicate a frown which was obviously hard due to her perpetual grin. "So, she did hate it?"

"I wouldn't say that" Monika replied. "It goes to show that she is just as unsure about her feelings like you are."

Anthy nervously tapped her two index fingers. "I…I think I love her."

Monika smiled warmly. "Well, I m glad to hear you coming to that realization of yourself."

"I don't know what it is," Anthy replied, "but anytime I'm around Ako, I feel…warm. Calm even."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Monika asked.

"Jump into a farming simulation and maybe disconnect with modern society?" Anthy answered.

"No. If you are unsure of what to do, Sayori and I came up with a solution."

"Tell me, please," Anthy begged.

Sayori was at home watching anime when she received a notification. She reached for her cell phone and saw that it was a text message from Monika:

"Anthy agreed to do the drawing with Ako."

Sayori smiled. She quickly replied and laced it neatly with a heart emoji. She played around with Monika in a teasing fashion until Anthy typed up a response amounting to STFU. Sayori rolled her eyes. That was one of the things she liked about her bizarre, shark-toothed friend.

Sayori continued to watch her show for a good hour. As it reached its finale, she received another buzz. "What now?" she asked.

She flipped through her messages again. This time, she saw that it was a number she did not recognize. She opened it up and read it. While the number was one, she did not know, it stated that it was from Natsuki. Sayori raised an eyebrow. She read it over a couple times to make sure she was interpreting what she was reading.

"I'm at the mall; I'm going to buy an anniversary gift for Yuri, and I need your advice."

Sayori was more complex. "Is that you, Yuri? What happened to your number?"

After typing that out, she got a response. "My phone broke, so I had to get a replacement."

Sayori rubbed her head. "Well, that makes sense."

Not taking how odd the text messages were, Sayori agreed to Natsuki's request and they both set up where they would be meeting at. Sayori followed the coordinates without further questions. Even though the site that they agreed upon was further away from the mall. Sayori thought to text Natsuki a few more times inquiring whether she had forgotten where they would meet up at. Natsuki sparingly gave responses at random until she arrived at a back alley. Sayori became unsettled by this.

"Natsuki, are you there?"

Her deep, innermost thoughts told her, nay screamed at her to not go into the alley, but her mind immediately drifted towards Natsuki. What if something was horribly wrong with her? Without much confliction, she rushed into the alley way. "Natsuki! Natsuki!?"

Her voice echoed throughout the seeming empty void. But there was no response. Sayori held her phone out and typed up another text for Natsuki. "Where are you, Natsuki? This isn't funny."

She waited around still fearful of her surroundings. She felt as if she was being watched by some unseen spectacle. It felt like an eternity of her waiting for an answer. The hair on the back of her hand stood on end. Her neck was out in the open, and now something or someone was caressing it. Sweat was raining down from her pores. But from that bout of anxiety, Natsuki's text came back startling her.

"Behind you."

Sayori turned around and saw a dark figure. It grabbed her before Sayori could even scream. Sayori struggled against her assailant with all her strength. The attacker grabbed onto Sayori's wrists with a tight grip. "Grrr…get off!"

The assailant twisted Sayori's right wrist propelling Sayori to fall on the ground. That proved to be Sayori's undoing. In a flash, the attacker held something in their hand and slammed it on Sayori's face. Sayori mumbled and squirmed vibrantly with her head pushed harder into the object. Eventually, Sayori's struggling weakened, and she fell unconscious. The assailant sighed heavily out of irritation at Sayori's resistance and went to collect her.


	4. Akonthy (Pt. II)

“Mmm…. where am I?” 

Sayori’s eyes fluttered open to soak in her surroundings. She was in a dark room somewhere in an unknown place. Her mind pained her apparently resulting from her attacker wrestled that odd-smelling substance on her face causing her to black out. Sayori reached to soothe her aching head, but there were restraints around her wrists preventing her from moving her arms.

“What are these?” 

She tried to feel for the rest of her body only to receive the same response. Her waist and legs were also seemingly locked in place. Sayori’s eyes widened at the realization. She was trapped unable to maneuver her limbs. Before she could fully comprehend what has become of her, the room was suddenly washed over in light and assaulted her eyes. Squinting her eyes, Sayori beheld some figure standing in the doorway. 

“So, you’re finally awake, huh?” 

That voice. Something about that voice was familiar. Sayori looked down seeing that she was tied to a chair. That made some considerable sense. But that was not her main concern. With her vision steadied, she further investigated the source of the voice. Her eyes widened in shock.

It was her. Or rather some entity that has her visage. She wore a school uniform like her own. Her hair was rosy-red with her signature bow on it. The other girl shared the blue color of her eyes, but in her case, they were paler and seeming lifeless. A dark aura radiated from her. Sayori could not believe what she was seeing. She blinked her eyes a few more time under the belief that she was having a daydream. But it dawned on her that she was very wide awake.

“W-who are you?” Sayori asked finally. 

The girl lightly chuckled. “I’m you, idiot.” 

“B-but how?” Sayori stammered. “Were you left over when Monika rebooted the game?” 

The girl turned aside and slipped out a phone. Sayori looked intently at it seeing that it was her own phone. The girl had stolen it when she was out cold. She lightly tapped the screen of the phone. She browsed through the pictures on her gallery. She raised an eyebrow, perplexed. There were several photos of Sayori with Monika. “How long has this…thing been going on?” The girl placed heavy emphasis om “thing.” 

“For about two years now,” Sayori replied. 

“Are you suggesting that after all of the pain that she had put us through, you’re now in love with her?” she spit. Just thinking about Monika’s name was enough to make her bitter.

Sayori frowned up in defense of her girlfriend. “What Monika had done was bad, but she worked hard to change. I gave her a chance, so why can’t you?” 

“You fail to realize how long it’s been?” she asked.

“To me, it felt more like one time,” Sayori said innocently. 

The girl scoffed. “One time. Try about 1,000 times!” 

Sayori tried to free herself from her binds to no avail. The ropes ripped further into Sayori’s skin and were covered in her blood. They were leaving marks on her arms and legs. “Let me go!” 

“For thousands of times, nearly every day, she corrupted my mind…made me do things that led to my death. Rinse and repeat. Every single day, the same routine. What I am is an amalgamation of all the Sayoris that have been dealt a bad hand. Through the different worlds, fragments of my being broke through realities out of one singular emotion. That being a pure, unending hatred.” 

She reached into her pocket again and slipped out an elongated chain. Sayori did not know what to think about it at first, but then it hit her what they belonged to. They were chains comprised of different codes. “That’s not what I think they are, are they?” Sayori asked.

The girl nodded. “Yes, these are just some of the prizes I have acquired from exploring other games.” 

She laid the chain of codes on the ground to let it roll out. It started wat the girl’s feet then inched its way towards the chair Sayori was strapped into. The chains were roughly around 30 ft long. “Each strand of codes was what I had collected when I deleted other versions of your game,” she explained. “I always made sure to collect one to reminiscence on them.” 

“Why are you here now?” Sayori asked aloud. 

“I assumed that I had deleted every dimension where Monika and that Literature Club were situated at. In each world, I made Monika suffer the same way we had suffered before ending her life by bringing devastation to her precious Literature Club. I like to believe that when my game was no more, the command powers that she had were unwittingly transferred to me. Whether it was fate or whatever, I do not see any reason to care. All I know is that I have gotten my chance on destroying Monika and erasing her from existence.” 

The girl dismissively rammed Sayori’s phone back in her pocket and went to walk out of the door. Sayori started to panic. “Wait, wait, you can’t leave me here! Let me go!” 

The girl stopped at the door and smirked. “I’m sorry, I can’t do that. I will play a game with your girlfriend first before tearing the world apart inside out. Now do me the pleasure and starve to death. Will ya?” 

With that, Sayori’s doppelganger slammed the door shut leaving Sayori to her own devices. Worse, she did not have her phone to notify Monika or her friends about her being locked away somewhere. The ropes cut deeper into her skin. The pain was excruciating, but Sayori had to do something. Fast.

Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki assembled at Monika’s house with some pieces of paper. Yuri looked at the clock on the wall with concern. “Do you think they’ll show up?” 

Monika smiled slightly. “Don’t worry, Yuri, I’m sure they hadn’t booked us.” 

Natsuki looked at her wristwatch. “Speaking of booking us…where’s Sayori?” 

“Now that you mention it,” Yuri began, “I thought she’d be the first one here since she’s Ako’s friend.” 

“She texted me about going to speak with Natsuki about giving her advice on what to get Yuri for their anniversary.” 

Yuri’s cheeks blushed a deep red forcing her to shield her face in her hands. Natsuki was also blushing deeply. “You ruined the surprise, Monika!” 

“Oh, sorry,” Monika replied laughing nervously. 

Natsuki crossed her arms and pouted. “Besides, I never told Sayori about my plan.” 

Monika raised an eyebrow. “Wait, if Sayori didn’t text me that then who…” 

There came a knock on the door startling them. “That must be them now,” Yuri rationalized. Monika went to the door and opened it revealing that it was Ako on the other side. But her cheeks were a greenish hue again. “H-hey, guys,” she said.

The three friends stared at each other at a loss for what to say. “Take a seat over there, Ako,” Monika directed.

Ako did as she was told and sat in the seat Monika directed her to. Ako breathed in slowly and exhaled in a whistle. She did this a few more times before she felt her stress was away. Ako was then given paper and a pencil. “Draw whatever’s in your heart,” Yuri advised.

They waited around a little longer for at least Anthy to arrive next. But as the hours slowly went by, it seemed that Anthy kept to her word of leaving the game for some other one rather than confront Ako in her current state of mind. Ako had already begun drawing but with each scribble she did, she balled the paper up and tossed it into the garbage. With each one, Ako began to sink into depression. “She’s not coming, isn’t she?” Ako sighed. “I don’t blame her.” 

Monika tapped her shoulder. “Please do not think that way, Ako. Maybe she just needed more time.” 

Ako looked up with tears in her eyes. “This hurts more then when I accidentally fell in love with Sayori.” 

Monika looked at Ako in pity. “You should not beat yourself up like that.” 

“It’s true! You have Sayori; and Yuri has Natsuki. I have no one that I love.” 

Monika and the other girls ceased talking afraid that whatever they said next would further muddle the situation. While thinking, a rip manifested in thin air by Monika’s couch. Inside of the rip revealed the static background representing the game’s reality. A gloved hand reached out from the rip to pull itself out. On the end of the gloved hand was Anthy. 

“Anthy, you made it!” Monika exclaimed.

“I did get cold feet and I did consider leaving,” Anthy explained sadly, “but then I realized I would be hurting Ako by doing so.” 

Natsuki gave Anthy a piece of paper and she also sat in a seat by Ako. Ako looked up momentarily and blushed in embarrassment. Seeing the shark-toothed girl again at this proximity made her heart skip a beat again. “You-you came?” 

Anthy’s smile widened. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

The two began to draw. Anthy was a lot of things, but an artist was not her forte. Ako herself often drew two flowers and a cat. That was her main purpose as an NPC. But being so close to Anthy now filled her with different emotions. The two went wild with their drawings. They finished in about 20 minutes.

“Alright, present what you’ve drawn,” Monika announced.

Ako timidly shook the paper in her hands. “Are you sure?” 

Monika nodded in approval. “I am positive.” 

Ako took a deep breath and placed the paper on the table. It was a crudely drawn version of herself standing with a hand missing on the right side of the paper. Monika rolled an eyebrow at this. “Strange.” 

Anthy was next. The thought of ripping a hole into reality to leave crossed her mind, but she too took a deep breath and placed her paper on the table. Ako’s face turned red. Anthy twiddled her thumbs her cheeks slowly turning red as well. For what was on the page was Anthy to the left of the paper extending her nonexistent hand like with Ako’s self-portrait. When the two drawings were place together, it gave off the expression they were holding each other’s hand.   
“Does, does that mean,” Ako stammered. Inspired by the self-portrait, she grabbed Anthy’s hand, and Anthy reciprocated it.

“Oh, you’re my perfect little ink blot girlfriend!” Anthy proclaimed.

“And I love your smile, my..my love!” 

The two continued to say sugary nothings to each other. While Yuri and Natsuki were delighted by the turn of events, Monika was preoccupied with her phone and sending a frenzy of texts to Sayori.

“Sayori, I don’t know where you are, but please pick up!”


	5. A Missing Friend

Sayori squirmed underneath her restraints. Her arms became numb to the stings of the ropes. She was growing weaker by the minute. It had been roughly four hours since she was entrapped. No food, no water…Sayori became desperate. She leaned forward to prop her legs on the ground. Her legs sluggishly reinvigorated from the lack of usage but the first trudge forward.

"Have to stop her," Sayori kept telling herself. She had to.

Monika was hunched over her phone mindlessly sending text after text to Sayori. Her eyes became a red-hue color. Her fingers were madly tapping on the digital keyboard. Still despite all this, no response came from Sayori's end. Monika's fears bubbled to the surface.

SAYORI, where r u?

SAYORI, PLEEZE RSPND

R U DER SAYORI?

SAYORI, PLZ PK UP!

"Monika, you're going to hurt your eyes if you keep staring that closely to your phone," Yuri warned.

"I know, I know. But as you can see, I am really worried here."

Natsuki tapped her chin deep in thought. "Did Sayori have to go somewhere? Maybe that's the reason why she is not responding."

"Aside from saying she was going to help you with Yuri, no," Monika answered.

Anthy ripped a small hole in the game's reality and peered through it. "Sayori?"

The initial idea that Anthy had in mind was that somehow Sayori slipped into the inner mechanisms of the game maybe from tampering with some of its code. But, as expected, there was no sign of the coral-haired girl. Ako looked underneath couch cushions and in closet doors. Anthy noticed this and chuckled at it.

"What's so funny?" Ako asked.

"You, babe," Anthy responded. "Sayori would not have been in the closet or cushions anyway."

Ako frowned and crossed her arms. "I suppose you're right. But I'm just really on edge about what happened to my friend."

Anthy lightly tapped Ako's shoulders. "I promise you that nothing bad will happen to her. Not if I have anything to say about that."

A smile slowly spread across her face. "I believe you."

Anthy wiped a tear from Ako's eye and caresses some of her hair strands. She then leaned into kiss her. Kisses shared between the two did range on the "weird" side of the spectrum basically amounting to an ink blot 1930s toon kissing one of those chain chomps from the Super Mario series. As Anthy was in a perpetual state where she was forced to smile despite the tonal whiplash, Ako at best was kissing her shark teeth. It was…awkward yet endearing.

Yuri continued watching Monika's hectic texting unnerved that she was unable to be of much use to her friend. While thinking heavily on it, she was startled by a sudden voice. Though it should not have surprised her as the voice was coming from within her mind.

"OMG look at you are thinking so hard there. You're gonna give yourself a major headache there!"

Yuri turned and sighed. She knew that blue-haired girl anywhere from miles wide. "Oh, it's you, she groaned."

"Of course, it's me," the Perfect Yuri. "I mean how can you possibly forget about me since I live in your smelly mind anyway."

"Now's not the time for this meaningless dribble," Yuri emphasized, "can you even see that?"

The Perfect Yuri scoffed. "Of course, I can; I have perfect stats after all."

"You did not think of putting those 'perfect' stats to the test?" Yuri joked under her breath.

The Perfect Yuri covered half of her face and laughed her borderline deranged "noblewoman" shrill. "OF COURSE! I just need to talk to that shark girl for a moment, so you should kind of…break up the session she and that other girl are having."

Yuri groaned, but she did as the Perfect Yuri commanded. Now, Anthy was just speaking to Ako mostly of minor stuff like what Ako had been drawing lately. Yuri still thought of it wrong to intrude, but it was the perfect opportunity.

"Uh, Anthy, may I inquire of you in secret?"

Anthy looked at Yuri and back at Ako. "I'll be right back, babe."

Anthy followed Yuri to another room and Yuri inhaled deeply. Her purple hair immediately transformed into blue hair alongside her once purple eyes. Anthy tilted her head in curiosity. "So, you have also jumped the bandwagon on this whole relationship malarkey." The Perfect Yuri pretended to gag.

Anthy rolled her eyes. "Well, once you find someone who's just as obsessed with you like you are yourself, that is none of your business."

"Chill, girl, I kid, I kid. Still see that your face is stuck that way."

"Do you want me to bite you in half?" Anthy threatened. "Just tell me what you want to know."

The Perfect Yuri laughed again, flashing her fangs. "It's simple: I want to have your powers."

Anthy raised an eyebrow. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Why would I be joking?" The Perfect Yuri sat down crossing her legs to allow the sides of her slit dress to be exposed. "From your jumpiness, I can tell that you are having a problem with the game."

"Oh, is it that obvious?" Anthy blushed embarrassingly.

The Perfect Yuri leaned closer to Anthy to meet her face. "If there was some virus that had been inserted into the game, do you know how disastrous that would be?"

"Well, yeah, duh," Anthy responded. "It would effect all of us."

"It would infect me," The Perfect Yuri clarified, "If something happens to that angsty teen I'm sharing a body with, you are dead meat, capuche?"

"Self-serving as usual, I see," Anthy replied, "you really are the worst character in the game, aren't you?"

"I choose to view myself as above such trivial labels," The Perfect Yuri bragged, "but if there is something wrong with the game, for all that is sacred, let me help you."

Anthy sighed. "Alright, alright, deal."

The Perfect Yuri's smile reared again as psychotic as ever. "Excellent! Now, if you excuse me, Yuri has to go powder her nose."

Yuri excelled, becoming herself again. Her cheeks reddened from the feeling of pressure on her bladder. "Oh, dear! Pardon me!"

Yuri gets out of her seat and races towards the bathroom. Anthy took her seat, plopping down on it in exhaustion. "Am I really gonna give a narcissistic sociopath like her essentially reality-warping powers?"

In the other room, Monika was being held back by Natsuki and Ako. She was making a grab for her phone, clearly in immense distress. The phone was on a stool laying there. Tempting her. Making the urge to text one last time fill the teenage girl's mind. But the definition of insanity was doing something over and over expecting different results.

"C'mon, Monika, this is not helping!" Natsuki grunted.

"But I need to make sure nothing happened to my baby!" Monika whined.

Ako's grip on the club president was weakening fast. Ako, for all intents and purposes, was never an athletic or agile girl. She could run fast, though. Anthy walked into the room shocked. "What? I was gone for at least half a minute, what happened!?"

Ako looked at Anthy. "Help us with Monika please; she's deluded!"

Anthy shrugged. She nonchalantly walked over and snagged Monika's cell phone. "What are you doing?!" Monika shouted.

Anthy browsed through the messages left on Monika's phone, seeing that there was one that was one that was recently sent. "Hey, there's a message from Sayori here."

Ako and Natsuki released their grips on the brown-haired girl with the ponytail, and she practically toppled over Anthy to get it. "Oy! Watch it, lady."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Monika answered sincerely. "But I'm really happy to see that Sayori is okay."

She giddily glanced at the text message. It was seemingly from her precious girlfriend alright. It resembled her manner of speaking right down to the emojis. Monika blushed and swiftly typed up a response. Monika sighed upon finishing, relieved that at least the worst was over.

"Well, don't leave us hanging, Monika," Natsuki said, "tell us where Sayori is."

"She's at the mall," Monika replied, "she said that the reason she didn't call was because of her cell phone being turned off due to it being low in its battery usage."

"Ah, that makes sense," Ako said.

"Well, we should best be on our way to greet her then," Anthy noted.


	6. The Mall

The girls arrived at the mall as Sayori had told them to. They entered through the double doors of the mall's entrance and scanned the building for any sighting of their missing friend. As they walked, they came upon the map documenting where each department was located. Monika pulled her cell phone out of her pocket beginning to text Sayori. She waited a few seconds before her phone buzzed. Monika immediately opened her messages to read it.

"She says that she's at the food court."

"Which one?" Natsuki asked.

"The one that sells those cute cookie pizzas," Monika clarified. She sighed, her precious little girlfriend and her sweet tooth.

"Well, we should be heading there without haste," Yuri noted.

The group of friends followed the signs leading to the food courts. There was a plethora of food courts to choose from: Philly cheese steak sandwiches; Mexican food; Japanese-style food; the choices were infinite. Waves of people flocked at the food courts. Nothing more but rows upon rows of heads of varying shapes and sizes. Anthy was slightly creeped out by this.

"Do you guys know why all of these people are…shadowy?"

"Oh, that," Monika chuckled, "you know because of the limitations of this game we could not afford to copy and paste random people on the internet into it?"

Anthy shrugged her shoulders. "I take it that they are all NPCs then?"

Monika nodded. "Something like that…just do not look into their soulless eyes for too long; it might drive you insane."

"Whatever." Anthy spotted a taco booth. "I'm feeling like having tacos; you guys want anything?"

"We're fine, thank you," Monika said. Ako had once again forgotten that Monika was a vegetarian. Though to be fair, it was not a topic that Monika would allude to much.

Anthy then turned her attention to Ako. "Anything you want, babe?"

Ako blushed at the sharp-toothed girl. "No, but please come back soon."

Anthy kisses Ako's cheek and started to trot away.

As Anthy walked away, Monika and the other girls slithered through the crowd of NPCs to search for their missing friend. Their movements were met with a rough grunt of annoyance from the customers. "Sorry," Ako said timidly, "we are trying to find our friend."

They rummaged through the waves of blackness until Monika spot the all-too-familiar red bow of her coral-haired girlfriend. "Guys, I found her!"

Sayori was sitting at a table with a big cookie in the middle of it. It was a chocolate chip one that had red icing on it. On the cookie was a message that read "Welcome, Literature Club."

Sayori somehow sensed their presence and looked up. She had a wide smile on her face. "Hey, girls!"

Monika's eyes lit up. "Sayori! I'm so glad you're safe!"

She ran towards the coral-haired girl with her arms outstretched. Before she could scoop up Sayori into an embrace, Sayori inched herself away out of Monika's reach. Monika opened her eyes seeing that she was hugging thin air. It perplexed her.

"Sayori? What's wrong?"

Sayori reflexively reaffirmed her smile. "Oh, it's just that I was worried that you would misstep and accidentally fall on top of our cookie."

Monika stared at the cookie. Monika nodded her head trying to understand but she nevertheless felt hurt by Sayori's sudden coldness with her. "I guess that makes sense. You got the baker to write that down?"

"Yep! Enjoy, everyone."

The big cookie was already sliced up leaving the girls to merely take a slice out of it. It started off with Natsuki taking a piece and eating it. Yuri followed suit, then Ako. Monika was the last one to partake of it. Lifting it to her mouth, she could not help but notice that Sayori was closely looking at her. Sayori's bright, blue eyes became darker. Throughout all this, Sayori said nothing; she just concentrated on Monika.

"Uh, Sayori," Monika said, "you are kinda creeping me out."

Sayori blinked and shook her head. She smiled again, but her smile had become artificial and disconcerting. "Oh, I just hope that you especially enjoy it!"

"Oh, okay then."

Monika bit into her cookie slice. Before she could take a second bit out of it, there came loud rioting. "What the?"

The taco booth was utterly decimated. Anthy was sprawled on the floor in a daze with her tummy bulging out. She felt a nauseous spell wash over her. The owner of the booth was painfully mad shouting different words in Hispanic. From the way he was reacting, they were most certainly obscenities.

"Looks like Anthy ate all of the tacos," Monika groaned. She got up from her side of the table and began to walk over. "You guys, I'll be right back. I have to fix this problem before the mall cops get called in."

With Monika gone, Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori, and Ako were left. "Oh, this reminds me," Ako said, "are you learning how to make cakes now, Yuri?"

Yuri nodded faintly. "That's correct. After a few trial and errors, my cute little girlfriend helped me to master it."

Natsuki nodded. "You're doing great, dear. You came a long way from when you accidentally made a salad from butter, eggs, and the like."

"Wait, how did she make a salad out of eggs and butter?" Ako asked.

"That's—not something I am fond of thinking about," Yuri said. She lowered her head in shame.

"Oh, okay, sorry," Ako replied unaware that it was still a fresh wound from Yuri's end.

Natsuki got up from her seat and allowed her eyes to scan her surroundings. "Since I am here, I need to talk to Sayori for a minute."

Sayori was too invested with eating more of the big cookie, she almost did not hear her. "Hm?"

"Oh, dearest me," Yuri replied, "is it something alarming, cupcake?"

"There's nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

Sayori got up from her seat and followed the pink-haired girl. "What's going on?"

Natsuki turned and looked sternly at her. "Follow me to the clothes department."

A sudden course of events. Sayori batted her eyelashes. "Sure?"

Entering the clothes department, the two girls walked past clotheslines centered around feminine clothing. Sweaters; dresses; summer and winter outfits some frilly, others…somewhat revealing. Natsuki skimmed through some of the clothes her cheeks becoming tomato-red. Sayori did not take much notice, becoming bored immediately.

"Natsuki, what do you want of me?" she finally asked.

"You know that my anniversary with Yuri is coming up, right?"

Sweat beat down from Sayori's forehead. "Sure…sure I do."

"I was wanting to get her something special. Every time we walk with each other, she would notice this scarf." She pointed to a scarf. "It's a lavender colored, fluffy one. It really brings out my darling's eyes, does it not?"

Sayori waved her hand to indicate that she was still listening. Natsuki expectantly responds back. "Do you think she'll love it?"

"Sure. It looks good." Sayori answered.

Natsuki sighs happily. "Thanks, Sayori, I knew I could count on you."

Natsuki takes the scarf of its hook and gathers it in her hands. As they were on their way to the front to check out at the cash register, Natsuki stopped.

"Natsuki?" Sayori said confusingly.

Natsuki's eyes widened. She was lost in spiraling thoughts for before her were some cute clothes that typically would fit her style. Her eyes were glued on the clothes. Natsuki's throat started to close. She gripped at her collar. The clothes were giving her feelings of discomfort, and yet, she was fixated on them.

"Uh, Earth to Natsuki," Sayori repeated. That time it snapped Natsuki out of her trance.

"What? What is it?"

"You seemed to be obsessed with those clothes," Sayori pointed out.

"It's nothing," Natsuki insisted.

"Natsuki," Sayori emphasized.

Natsuki crossed her arms. "Can you keep a secret?"

The two girls walked into the dressing room. Selecting the last open stall, Sayori closed the door behind them. "You aren't going to propose to me?" Sayori snickered.

She stopped laughing when she saw that Natsuki was fidgeting. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Go ahead," Sayori said, "we are already in this stall, so hurry it up."

Natsuki sighed. "Okay then." She inhaled deeply and exhaled. "The truth is I was biologically born a boy."

Sayori's eyes widened. "Oh my god, does Yuri know?"

Natsuki covered Sayori's mouth. "Shush! Not so loud! But yes, Yuri does not know. We are not that far in my relationship that she knows my dark secret."

Sayori rubbed her chin. "Are you…like having that preop thingie?"

Natsuki silenced her again. "I am hoping so. If you are going to ask about my Dad…he knows that I identify myself as a girl…he is…conflicted about it, but I want to make my own decisions."

Sayori nodded her head. "Do you think that it is wrong for you to keep such a bombshell from Yuri?"

Natsuki frowned. "I will tell her. Slowly but surely until I feel the time is right."

Natsuki sighed in relief and reached out to open the door to the stall. The coast was still clear when the two exited the stall. They both walked to the front of the department and placed the scarf on the counter. The cashier scanned the barcode and added the sales tax to it. Natsuki pulled out a pink coin purse to give the cashier the right amount. With that done, the scarf is inserted into a shopping bag and is given back to them. "Have a good day."

Sayori and Natsuki exited the department seeing that Monika had worked her magic again and reassembled the destroyed taco booth. Yuri looked at them and smiled. "Everything is going swimmingly, do not worry!"

Sayori and Natsuki chuckled and walked towards them. Natsuki leaned in and whispered into Sayori's ear. "Remember that it is a secret only me and you know."

"Relax, Natsuki," Sayori assured her, "I would never tell anyone about your secret."

Behind her back, Sayori had crossed her middle finger over her index finger. Yuri naturally noticed the bag in her little girlfriend's hand and inquired her of it. Natsuki simply stated that it was a surprise that she knew she would enjoy.


	7. Secret's Out

"I…have to get out. I have to stop…her."

Sayori's legs had given out forcing her to sit back in the spot her doppelganger left her. The day grew darker. She went without food and water for the remainder of the day. Sayori's stomach grumbled miserably. Her evil half did say she would leave her there to starve. Sayori's movements slowed. Pangs rocked her body.

"I'm going to die here…" Sayori stated.

Her eyelids fluttered with Sayori's vision becoming blurred. Deprived of food or water, Sayori's mind began to deteriorate. In her food-deprived mind, Sayori's life flashed before her eyes. Snippets of her time in the Literature Club were her only solace. Of how she met each of the girls, to her getting together with Monika, something that she honestly could not have imagined because of her girlfriend's actions. Despite her hunger pangs and feelings of despair, Sayori was satisfied with the direction her life had taken, for better or for worse.

"I feel at peace now."

Monika and Sayori returned home having not spoken to each other after bidding their friends farewell and leaving the mall. Initially, Monika considered asking Sayori more questions about her temporary disappearance, but she felt that probing her further for answers, it may lead to some bad blood. They ate a bit and prepared for bedtime. Monika was trying to feel happy that she got her vice president back, but there was something horribly wrong with her. She looked like her Sayori, but her mannerisms felt hollow and there was a festering feeling of malice emanating from her. Monika shook her doubts from her mind dispelling them as just being bouts of paranoia.

"What, you don't want to sleep with me?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, I'm just…kinda sleepy tonight," Sayori replied. She waved her hand in front of her mouth and mustered up a yawn. A contrived one at that.

"Oh, okay…"

Sadness was in Monika's voice, but she made sure that Sayori did not hear the disappointment. "Where will I sleep then?"

"I personally do not care, you," Sayori bluntly answered.

Monika felt her heart ache from her girlfriend's cold retort. "I guess I will go sleep downstairs. If you need anything, please tell me."

Sayori said nothing merely turning her back against Monika. Monika sighed and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She only had a thin blanket in hand because Sayori had also denied her any of the covers. She made a makeshift bed from the couch using its cushions as pillows. After doing this, Monika laid down on the couch, shifting from the discomfort. "Goodnight, Sayori."

There was no response.

School began at its usual scheduled time. Ako, Natsuki, and Yuri arrived at school on time, meeting in the halls. Natsuki rolled up her sleeve to read the time on her wristwatch. "What's taking Sayori and Monika long?"

"Monika said something about her barely getting any sleep last night because of Sayori forcing her to sleep on the couch," Yuri said.

"Sleep on the couch?" Natsuki reiterated, "what did Monika do this time?"

"That is none of our business, cupcake," Yuri emphasized. She looked away uncertain. "I do hope that they are not fighting."

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah; I hope not too."

The three girls walked over to their lockers. As Natsuki was opening hers, papers fell out of it. Natsuki scratched her head and bent on the floor to retrieve them. Her eyes widened in shock.

Hey, tranny, we do not want you in our school.

I did not know the carnival's come to town already; a freak like her should join it.

LOL, no wonder she is always alone. Poor girl is gender-confused.

Go crawl into a deep hole and die, sick freak of nature.

Natsuki's eyes scanned each paper with such precision, Yuri and Ako were worried that she would cross her eyes. More and more crude obscenities and name calling. Natsuki's stomach was twisting into knots. Yuri started to sweat out of concern. "Natsuki, are you okay?"

Before Natsuki could respond, some of the silhouetted students approached her. They were being led by a tall girl whose only discernible feature were her white mouth and subtle hints of her school uniform. "Well, look who decided to come to school anyway!"

The group of students laughed. "I see that you are wearing a skirt again. What? Is it to compensate for something?"

Natsuki gritted her teeth and scowled. "You have something to say to me?"

"Ah, you made the shemale cry," another girl remarked before laughing. Natsuki felt her cheeks redden with rage. Her fists clenched and popped into place. More of the students gathered to harass Natsuki. She was shaking badly now. While trying to keep her ground, tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I think you all have done just enough," Yuri warned, "please leave my girlfriend alone!"

The leader girl snickered. "You really do not know that your girlfriend has a dark secret?"

Yuri looked at Natsuki with curiosity. "Natsuki? What are they talking about?"

In that madness, Sayori and Monika finally arrived to school. Monika's eyes were slightly red with bags being under her eyes. Monika's legs wobbled. She was in such a dazed state of mind, she could barely keep her balance. But she too noticed the gathered assembling of students. "Girls, what happened?"

Natsuki's head turned a near 180, tears were now streaking down her face. "SAYORI! I told you not to tell!"

Before any of the girls could speak, Natsuki ran at Sayori and slammed her to the floor. Before her friends' terrified eyes, Natsuki hit Sayori squarely in the face. Sayori tried to grab Natsuki by the wrists to no avail. Natsuki hit Sayori in the face again. And again. She slammed her fists om Sayori's ribcage eliciting a gag from the coral pink-haired girl. Yuri covered her eyes to refrain from watching the scene any further.

"Natsuki, please stop," Yuri wept, "I beg you!"

Natsuki did not respond, completely ignoring Yuri's screams of protest. Natsuki resumed hitting Sayori in the face over and over until she found herself getting hauled off by two of the school's faculty members. Natsuki thrashed and squirmed under the staff member's hold and shouted at them as she was being dragged away to the principal's office.

"SAYORI!"

Monika collapsed on the ground to cup her lover's face. Sayori's right eye was swollen shut and a few of her teeth were missing. Sayori went to respond, but her words came off in a pained hush. "Take me to the nurse."

The crowds dispersed to allow Monika to collect Sayori. Yuri fell on the ground and got into a troubled fetal position. Ako looked down the hallway unsure of what to say to alleviate the tension. Rumors started to circulate in the school.

"Have you heard about what happened to that tranny?" one student asked.

"Yeah, hard to believe that she was actually that dangerous," another replied.

"Well, have you heard? That shemale had been expelled from school. Taken to some juvenile hall, methinks."

As the remainder of the school day droned on, Yuri found it hard to focus on her studies. Everything that had happened previously was replaying in Yuri's mind in full speed. Natsuki getting shamed by the student body and then attacking Sayori in an unprovoked attack. It had to be a dream; Yuri desperately wanted to believe it. If it was a dream, then she would wake up in her bed with her arms wrapped around her little girlfriend. But that was wishful thinking in its most simplest of forms. The reality is that Natsuki did assault Sayori and was now expelled from high school. The idea of seeing her again was fleeting.

"Yuri, could you answer this question?" a voice suddenly called out. Yuri shook in surprise and her eyes returned to the board.

"I…I am sorry, sir, I was not paying attention."

The teacher sighed. "I understand that you are upset about what happened to Natsuki, but you need to remain focused. You are one of my highest-graded students after all. Cannot have your grades slip because of this debacle."

"Yes sir. I understand."

Sayori woke up in the school's nursing room. She was in one of the white beds with a few bandages on her face. The first thing she had seen when she came to was Monika. Sayori grimaced under her breath but returned to a level of normalcy.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Natsuki jumped on you and beat you up real bad," Monika answered. Monika crossed her arms.

"Where is she now if you do not mind me asking?"

Monika frowned. She felt her body tense up. "She got expelled."

"Is that so?" Sayori asked.

"Yuri's still greatly upset over it, I think we will have to visit her on our way home to give her some company."

"A nice idea you have, Monika," Sayori replied.

Monika's eyes darted back and forth. "Sayori, did you make a promise with Natsuki and broke it?"

Sayori's eyes darted as well. "I do not recall me making any such promise."

"Right," Monika said. "But Natsuki was going to have a preop surgery. Why did she think we would not support her decision?"

Sayori shrugged. "I guess because she thought it was too embarrassing. After all, we are talking about physically changing something about your body that you did not like."

Monika nodded her head in agreement. "I should have known more; she always acted bizarrely about the topic of being a girl came up like staring at clothes for a long time. If I would have acted sooner, maybe she would not have taken her frustrations out on you and we could have accepted her."

"Hey, hey, don't beat yourself up over that," Sayori replied, "mistakes happen."

"Yeah, I guess they do," Monika said. "I'll let you get some rest now. See you soon."

Sayori heard the door to the nursing room click. She scanned the room for half a second; with the coast clear, Sayori slipped out her cell phone. She accessed her social media where more people online were still openly shaming Natsuki. Sayori turned the phone to herself and snapped a picture before sending it to her social media with the text: Just recovered from that tranny attacking me.

Hostile responses immediately began to get published each and every one of them speaking negatively about the pink-haired girl. She smiled.

"With her out of the way, I should go after her tall girlfriend next."


	8. An Unprovoked Attack

Yuri was rolled up in a blanket, somberly lying on the couch. It had been two days since the love of her life, her reason for being, had been expelled for physically assaulting Sayori. From the grapevine, her mind slowly but surely unraveled the rumors stemming from its source. Somehow, word of Natsuki being a trans girl got out and spread like a festering pestilence on social media. Now that she thought about it, Natsuki always had an odd obsession with feminine clothing. At first she attributed it to that time when the Player called her "cute" and it was something that stuck with her long after the Player left the game for good. Yuri rubbed her temples. So that's what was bugging her perfect little girlfriend. How could she be so blind?

"Ugh...can you stop your self-loathing now?" the Perfect Yuri announced. "That bogus documentary about Area 51 is about to come on."

Yuri tensed up. "How can you think about watching some stupid show when I might be unable to see Natsuki again!?"

The Perfect Yuri sighed. "I do understand that feeling of despair; I should've seen her being trans coming."

"Why is that?" Yuri asked.

"Come on, do you think a regular girl was able to give me that ungodly suplex back in the Beach Episode?"

Yuri scratched her chin. "That may have been a considerable lack of foresight on both of our ends."

While conversing with her "evil" half, Yuri's phone buzzed. Yuri leaned over on her side to get her cell phone off the table. "Oh, Sayori, Ako, and Monika are coming by to check up on me."

The Perfect Yuri pretended to gag on reflex. "You're going to consider that unsightly copycat coming over to visit?"

"Copycat? What are you suggesting?"

The Perfect Yuri pinched the skin between her eyes and nose. "Oh my god, Yuri, are you really going to have me give you the layman's version?"

"You better tell me, or I'll deprive us both of that brand of ice cream you love," Yuri threatened.

The Perfect Yuri pretended to be intimidated before speaking. "That coral-haired pink girl with the blue, pitiable eyes."

"Sayori."

"Right, right. Whatever. I don't see why you haven't noticed this for yourself, but your friend is a fake. A mimic! The beginning of some invasive, foreign species!"

Yuri scoffed. "And how would you know that? If I remember correctly, did not you once confuse Sayori for a hermit crab?"

The Perfect Yuri laughed, covering half of her face with her hand. "I know this, because I have the faintest hint that she was created in a way similar to how I was birthed! But in her case, her character file's stats were corrupted. You may laugh at me now, but I assure you that she is not what she seems."

Yuri rolled her eyes at the Perfect Yuri's rampant rambling and replied to her friends' text messages. After waiting for a while, there came a knock on the door. "That must be them," Yuri said. Before she opened the door, she looked at the Perfect Yuri as though she were a criminal on the stand. "Don't do anything rash."

"I make no promises," the Perfect Yuri responded.

Yuri groaned and opened the door. On the other end were her friends Sayori; Monika; and Ako. Yuri tried to muster a smile, but it was a hollow one. "Hey, glad you stopped by."

"Of course, Yuri," Monika replied, "we are your friends, after all."

Yuri looked at Ako. "Where's Anthy?"

"Oh, she said something about surfing the web for information or something," Ako replied.

The three girls walked into the house and sat in chairs. Yuri opted to prepare some tea for the guests and trudged into the kitchen. Moments later, Yuri produced three cups and presented them to the girls. "Thanks, Yuri," Monika said.

"You're most certainly welcome," Yuri said. "Did Anthy find out what was wrong with the game?"

"She is still stumped on it," Monika answered, "I have asked her personally if she needed my assistance, but she was being stubborn like a mule."

Yuri nodded. "I take it that you have also read all those scathing messages on the internet?"

The three girls nodded their heads in agreement. "How is it going for you, Yuri?" Sayori asked.

"I feel that I have failed Natsuki," Yuri simply remarked whilst lowering her head.

"It's not your fault, Yuri, you know it," Monika said.

"NO! You're wrong! If I knew that my sweet little cupcake was feeling inadequate about her body, I would've done something to make her feel better!"

Tears dropped on the floor. Yuri shook in disbelief. "I could've stopped those bullies from harming her. I could've talked her out of attacking Sayori as well, but I failed you too, Monika."

"Don't beat yourself up like that, Yuri," Ako answered, "no one could have seen that coming."

"Ako is right, Yuri," Monika said, "besides, Sayori had long forgiven her for the misunderstanding."

Yuri stopped shaking and exhaled. "I suppose you all are right."

"Of course we are, Yuri," Monika remarked, "but we will always be there to pick you up when you fall, you can count on that for sure!"

Yuri smiled. In spite of everything, she was at least content with the fact that she was being watched after. She felt that she didn't deserve to have such good, trustworthy friends. Yuri was about to say something else, but she felt the Perfect Yuri persona take over. She crouched over and her purple hair transformed into long, blue hair alongside her blue eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt your girls' chats," the Perfect Yuri announced semi-regretfully.

"Ugh, it's her again," Monika groaned, rolling her eyes.

Ako smiled. "Hey, it's you! I had a really fun time clothes shopping with you!"

The Perfect Yuri's repulsion was immediate. "Oh, yeah, that's right; we had some real fun back then didn't we?" She was lying through her teeth, but Ako was ever so literal-minded and naive. "But maybe next time we can try something that I like?"

"You're getting sidetracked, the not-Yuri," Monika informed, "what is it that you want?"

"I just need a little private discussion with your girlfriend clinging on your arm there. I'll be out of your hair soon enough."

Sayori shrugged and got up from her chair. She followed the maximized girl into the kitchen far from the prying ears of the girls. Sayori smiled and held her hands in a cute fashion. "What'cha wanna talk about, Yuri?"

"That's The Perfect Yuri to you, as a matter of fact," the Perfect Yuri clarified. "And you can cut the crap right here and now."

Sayori tilted her head and giggled. "Hehe, you're too funny, Yuri."

The Perfect Yuri leaned in closer to Sayori, narrowing her eyes. "I know that you're not from this game."

Sayori's smile faltered with only the slightest hint of smugness. "I anticipated that to be the case after sensing some anomaly like you being in this game."

The Perfect Yuri crossed her arms. "Elaborate. Tell me where you are from right down to the time, place, second, and minute."

The fake Sayori scoffed. "You truly are the best private investigator I take?"

"Woah, woah, let's step back a few pegs, madame. You didn't even invite me to dinner yet, so you won't be getting any sweet kisses from me at the moment!"

The fake Sayori looked out of the kitchen and saw Monika and Ako chatting. Her nerves throbbed against the surface of her forehead. "I am here because it is that girl's fault!"

"Oh, the club president?" the Perfect Yuri remarked, "I should give you some solace that she does get torn a new hole on the internet quite often such as by some calling her the worst Doki."

This elicited a shrill chuckle from the doppelganger. "As much as I can extend my gratitude towards the faceless masses, you fail to realize the sheer damage she had done to me, and to everyone else."

"The game's about three years old as we speak," the Perfect Yuri notes, "every weeb and those staying in their mother's basements know that this game is not what it appears to be."

"But do you know how many times I have suffered the same horrific fate?"

"No, and I don't really care that much either," the Perfect Yuri clarified.

"I'm certain that you don't, but I can still feel the sharp, stinging pain of that noose around my neck, strangling me, depriving me of oxygen until my voice became husky." The fake Sayori grasped her neck. She tilted her head to show all of the scars on her throat. The Perfect Yuri inched back out of a mutual disgust. "See? These marking are from all the times the rope stretched against my tender skin until I was bloodied. Over and over; thousands of times across every reality. None were any better; the result was continuous and inevitable."

"So, what changed now?"

The doppelganger smiled wearily. "My liberation."

"Liberation?" the Perfect Yuri repeated.

"I was floating endlessly in the white void between worlds where I had been given secret knowledge of other Sayoris across different realities -- even timelines, actually -- and we all became one because of our shared hatred and unquenchable thirst for vengeance. Much like you, I was apart of my host at some point in time."

The Perfect Yuri scratched her head. "Well, I remember that Sayori once shared the truth about the world with the other girls and how she forced Monika to reboot the game so that everyone could be given a chance to start again before all of the tragedies could have a chance of happening again."

The doppelganger snickered. "Oh, I see; and ever since I separated from this reality's Sayori, everything had been spick and span. My foolish half even settled down with this reality's version of that girl too."

The Perfect Yuri crossed her arms. "I admit that most of Monika's actions were inexcusable even when the original game was destroyed over the fault of her own, and her keeping everyone else, including me, in the dark about certain things, but Monika had shown that she had more than earned her happiness and atoned."

"Oh, and I am supposed to just forget the thousands of times that Monika made my life miserable and ended it before I could branch out more and filled my mind with self-loathing and toxic thoughts, and I am supposed to forgive her for what she had done to me because she now realizes the errors of her ways? People like her do not change over night, but because of my freedom, I became the determiner of her fate and have deemed her guilty regardless of the world; regardless of the time. I will not stop until she feels all the pain that she made me feel."

The fake Sayori pulled out her long chain of code. The Perfect Yuri's mouth hung agape. "No...you didn't..."

"In every world, I ingratiated myself into her Literature Club masquerading as her precious little vice-president. I dismembered their club, turned them all against each other until I struck the finishing blow leaving Monika as the sole survivor of her world where she would have to live with the fact that everything - the deaths of her club members, the world's destruction - everything that she loves and values...it will all die a slow, brutal death and the last thing she will hear before suffering at the cruel hand of deletion is the world's death throes as it takes it's penultimate final breath and fade away in a flash."

The Perfect Yuri leaned back so that her heels were the only thing touching the ground. "That is truly a generic bad guy monologue if I ever heard one, but you know that I will have to stop you, right?"

"I'm sure you will try to. Hence why when we were talking, I got this."

Before the Perfect Yuri could speak, her eyes spotted a carving knife. She saw her reflection flash in the blade of the knife. "Wait, what are you..."

The fake Sayori smiled wickedly before gently applying the tip of the utensil on her cheek. The Perfect Yuri scrambled to comprehend what was happening until Sayori cut a slash into her cheek. Her red blood trickled down the knife's blade. The Perfect Yuri covered her mouth with her left hand in horror at what the doppelganger of Sayori did. With her free hand, the fake Sayori placed the knife's base in her hand. The original Yuri slowly regained control of her body, but the Perfect Yuri tried to stave it off for as long as she could.

"Wait, wait, Yuri, now's not the time to-!"

Poof.

In a flash, the original Yuri returned. Her vision was dazed, the room spinning. "What...what happened?"

In her sluggish haze, she caught sight of the knife. "What? When did I pick this up?"

She looked around the room and saw Sayori's cheek bleeding. She stared intently at the knife seeing that it was still red with Sayori's blood. Her eyes widened in shock at the full realization of what just occurred. She shook terribly.

"S-Sayori, please, let me..."

Sayori bursts into tears. "MONIKA!! MONIKA!!! HELP ME!!!"

Monika and Ako raced into the kitchen at full speed. Their eyes immediately singled the knife in Yuri's hand out. Monika's eyes became wider from bewilderment.

"Wait, Monika, don't do anything too rash, let me explain...!"

Monika immediately raced towards the love of her life and held her tightly. She caressed her cheek with her hand careful to not get any of the blood on her. "What happened?"

"Monika, please listen...!" Yuri was about to remark. Monika's cold stare met hers causing her to shut her mouth.

"Yuri and I were talking and she got mad and...and!!" Sayori's crying became louder and more pained, though at the same time it harmed Yuri's ears with how artificial it was. Her breathing became sporadic, almost as if she were severely close to fainting. "She attacked me!" She pointed at Yuri accusingly.

"Monika, please, you have to know that I would never do anything of that sort to your girlfriend." She stopped to breathe. "She's my fri-!"

Monika walked backward whilst still firmly holding Sayori in her grasp. "Yuri, I know that you're torn up about Natsuki, we all are." She stopped to emphasize the point of what she was about to say next. "But attacking Sayori out of depression isn't the right way to vent your frustrations. I feel that we should be going now."

Yuri was tearing up again. "B-But..."

"C'mon, Ako, we should get Sayori's cut stitched. Grab some rubbing alcohol from the bathroom; we don't want the cut to get infected."

Yuri started to run after the three girls. "Guys, wait!"

As the three girls turned the corner, she saw Sayori give her a knowing glance and smirked at her. Yuri's world was falling apart at the seams. She was delighted that she had her true friends to air her grievances with, but now that was cruelly ripped away from her. With nothing else to lose, Yuri collapsed to her knees allowing her despair to take her.

Meanwhile in a far off place, the real Sayori awakened. She had been without food or water for those two days. The first two days, she tried fighting against the fate that was handed out to her, but she grew weaker. At most, all she could do was get on her two legs and bounce towards the locked door. However, every time she tried that, she nevertheless collapsed on the ground from exhaustion before giving herself more willpower to do the action again. But much like how Sisyphus was cursed to roll a boulder uphill only for it to roll back down as it reached the top, Sayori failed again and again. Her body was now beginning to break down; her continued efforts only contributed to it.

"I...I can't do this," Sayori said, weeping bitterly. "Why should I even bother anyway? For all I know that impostor may as well have already killed Monika and the others. I...I fought to make everything better. I proved Monika wrong and that there was hope for the Literature Club...but what can I do now that lunatic had escaped into the world and is posing as me?"

Sayori bowed her head in shame and fully submerged herself in her failure. But from the silence came an odd noise that rang through her ears. She looked up in shock. "What the?"

Without warning, a rip was torn into the game's reality paving away to static. "Anthy?" Sayori mustered.

A long, black-haired woman crawled out of the hole. She resembled her snaggle-toothed friend, but there were slight alterations to her design. She was wearing an inverse outfit in comparison to her world's Anthy. Her gloves were silver alongside her eyes. She tentatively held the rip in the game's reality to keep it from sealing. "Well...are ya coming?"

"Anthy...is that you?" Sayori asked.

"Well, I'm more of an upgrade of your Anthy," she explained. "I'm the third generation of the original antivirus software program."

Sayori nodded as a way of presenting that she knew what she was talking about. But it was plain enough for Anthy the Third that she was being too way over her head. "If you must know about me, I came from another world where that doppelganger wreaked havoc."

Sayori's eyes widened. "You were?"

"Aye. My reality was in some ways not too dissimilar to yours; the only real differences being that you were the club president in one and you went mad with power once you developed control commands."

Sayori's smile disappeared. "So I ended up making the same mistakes that my girlfriend had made."

"Pretty much," Anthy the Third replied. "But she did try to make amends, but that was when she arrived and wiped that reality off the face of the Earth."

Sayori felt squeamish with the thought of her evil half destroying an entire world. Out of what reason aside from blind rage and a lust for vengeance. Anthy the Third explained to her how her evil counterpart arrived to the game's world much like a pestilence and slowly but surely corrupted the coding of the game until it became unmanageable. That game's Sayori was destroyed first to keep her from resorting to her command control abilities.

"But there was Natsuki...she was badly beaten by that impostor, but...as you could have imagined, I failed at my attempts to protect her and the others. She badly beat me and before she tried to deliver the finishing blow to me, I...panicked and ripped a portal in reality to escape. I floated aimlessly on the internet where I hid away out of fear hat she would want to finish her destruction by killing me next."

Sayori's eyes darted to the ground. "How did she...come to be?"

Anthy the Third frowned. "She is your half, Sayori," she solemnly explained, "I believe that she completely separated from you when your reality's Monika was convinced to reboot the game to where none of the events of the main game had a chance of happening. She was created because of your internal hatred for Monika."

Sayori shakes her head defiantly. "That's not true; I love Monika dearly regardless of her faults."

The alternate Anthy nodded in agreement. "True...but before you forced her to restart the game, did you not feel a slight sense of anger towards what she had done?"

"Well, yes, but that was because Monika literally ended everything; I did not want her to just float there for lord knows how long groveling about her mistakes. She forced my hand because otherwise, we would have just been floating forever with nothing getting resolved. I did hate Monika for what she had done, and I probably made her do what she did because I wanted payback for the crap she put me in."

Sayori clammed up at realizing what she had just said.

"But if it wasn't for what she had done, I never would've been able to grow; all of my happy memories with her...Natsuki...Yuri...Ako...everyone. And now because of that lunatic's unending vendetta, I'll lose everything that I have worked for and cared about."

Anthy the Third lifted Sayori while she was still strapped to the chair. "A-Anthy, what..."

"Well, if you want to quash that virus, come with me if you want to live."

Without another word, Anthy bounced into the portal with a chair-bound Sayori. "At least you could've freed me first!"

They bounced through the waves of endless static. Blurred images of the outside world manifested and disassembled before them. "So that's how my Anthy is able to see every nook and crany of the game."

"Did you legitimately say nook and crany without irony?" Anthy the Third said.

"I know what I said; anyway, we have to warn them."

Anthy the Third frowned again. "Your pink-haired friend is far away, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Sayori asked. What she said next further troubled her.

"She's in juvy. Apparently from what I have gathered, she beat your copy to a pulp. From what I have seen during my time here, she apparently had a deep secret that she believed she told you, but that secret was leaked to your social networks."

"No...that can't be true," Sayori lamented. "Well when we stop the fake me, we can still save Natsuki!"

"She had also turned your girlfriend and Ako against your friend Yuri," Anthy the Third said.

"No...no...nonononono!" Sayori was panicking now catching Anthy the Third off guard. "She's tearing the Literature Club apart with little effort by just mimicking me and my mannerisms."

"Calm down, Sayori," Anthy the Third said, "the situation is dire, but we can't let her make us go crazy."

"Well, can we delete her?" the coral-pink haired girl said. "I'm just spitballing ideas here."

Anthy the Third scratched her chin. "Perhaps, but we somehow need to make her take her guard down and somehow strip her of her command control powers. Her character file should be back to normal long enough so we can take her out."

"My Monika still has power over the control panel," Sayori explained, "we have to warn Monika before Sayori could have the chance to finish her off."

"Perhaps," Anthy the Third emphasized, "but I must warn you that this girl is probably more powerful than your girlfriend and even your world's Anthy." She placed her hands on her hips. "She can wipe out the game in no less than two minutes if she truly becomes bored with playing the part as the innocent girl."

"Well, we have to try," Sayori said more forcibly, "everyone will die if we don't stop her."

Anthy the Third nodded. "I think we should stop by your friend Yuri first. We should at least fill her in over what's been going on."

The two girls agreed and with a slash of her teeth and jaws, a hole was ripped before them leading to Yuri's house.


End file.
